<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Phases by Fun2beme1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308801">Phases</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fun2beme1/pseuds/Fun2beme1'>Fun2beme1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Language, Romance, Sumerian Language, Violence, aot - Freeform, snk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:21:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fun2beme1/pseuds/Fun2beme1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An expedition outside the walls leads to the startling discovery of a mysterious woman who claims to have lived her life outside the walls.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A New Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm not accustomed to posting a story before it is finished. Please forgive me if there are giant gaps in updates. There is Sumerian language in this story, and transliteration is quite difficult considering the book I originally learned this in is lost to time (and multiple moves throughout my adult years), and online texts don't agree on translation. That's the difficulty of using an ancient, dead language; but I thought it would be fun to share with you!<br/>Another thing that has been difficult is this is my first OC that I have written as a stand alone character. Usually my OC's and reader inserts are just written to be a catalyst to Levi's growth and that's it. Oh, they have personality to be sure, but I'm always drawing off myself. What would I say to him? The banter is always how I would respond to the man. Kia (pronounced Kee-ya), still has my type of comebacks and witticisms, but she is being developed with her own plot and backstory. I'm also kind of stuck right now on where I want to take my character.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Introduction:</p><p>Following is a rather brief but helpful pronunciation key. All Sumerian words in the story will have a translation in parenthesis to help you along. I hope you enjoy the first chapter. I have several written, but am going to take my time posting so I can clean them up.<br/>
As always, thank you for reading!</p><p>Pronunciation Key:<br/>
Vowels:<br/>
a as in "bother"<br/>
e as in "hey"<br/>
i as in "key"<br/>
o as in "coat" (but rarely found)<br/>
u as in "too" <br/>
The majority of consonants are the same as in the english language. Though they didn't<br/>
 have an alphabet as we are used to, they did have  a syllabary,<br/>
(think Japanese "Kana" script, it is very similar).  Phonetically in<br/>
transliterations, the english manner of spelling is an attempt to approximate the Sumerian<br/>
pronunciation. Phonetic variations have been made to approximate sounds that are not a part of the English language.<br/>
Important examples below=<br/>
X as in German "ach"<br/>
CH (similar sound as above)<br/>
Q as in "Mike"<br/>
K (as above)<br/>
SH as in "short"<br/>
SS has been approximated as a hissing sound, which is common to Arabic dialects<br/>
Z has a "ts" sound, like saying pizza</p>
<hr/><p>Since it was full, too full for me, great exalted lady, I have recited this song for you. May a singer repeat to you at noon that which was recited to you at dead of night: "Because of your captive spouse, because of your captive child, your rage is increased, your heart unassuaged."<br/>
{Stanza 139-143. The exaltation of Inana (Nin-me-šara), Enheduanna; Priestess. Circa 23rd century BC}</p><p> </p><p>It's raining too hard to see, but despite this she continues on. There's nothing left for her anyway, why stop now? Just keep going. Eyes forward. The only hesitation she feels is for Zini, plucking gamely on despite the mud sucking at his hooves. With a determined snort, he scrambles up the hill. Sweet, gentle Zini. One of the few still by her side. (Zini= spirit of the wind) (ts-ee-nee)<br/>
Lightning strikes uncomfortably close, and Zini rears up in surprise. Losing his purchase, they both slide back down the hill.<br/>
There's nothing but darkness.<br/>
She opens her eyes sometime later. At least a half dozen stunned faces surround her.<br/>
"Are you okay?" A blonde man with an air of authority is talking to her.<br/>
It's all too much. Too many faces looking at her. It's been so long.... She tries to scoot away, but strong hands grab her.<br/>
"Leave me alone!"<br/>
"Please, we mean you no harm. Where did you come from?"<br/>
"To the east. A village to the east..."<br/>
"A village outside the walls?" A brown haired woman is looking at her in wonder.<br/>
"I was coming to the walled city. Titans destroyed everything some time ago. They took everyone but me! Why did they not take me too?" She starts to sob.<br/>
"She's obviously had some kind of trauma. That, or she's lying." A dark haired man with tired looking eyes says, and grabs her roughly by the arm.<br/>
A deep threatening growl sounds from the right. A wolf, possibly the hugest they've ever seen comes slinking from the woods. Teeth bared in a sneer of anger, he prowls towards the man.<br/>
A girl is raising her bow.<br/>
"No! Please do not shoot! Ahu-Ur! It is well!" (Ahu-Ur=brother wolf) (Ah-hoo oor)<br/>
The wolf's threatening stance relaxes, but his eyes do not leave the man who had grabbed her as he approaches.<br/>
"You might want to release me." She says, pulling her arm from his grip, and hugs her friend. They leave her alone for a moment, huddling together to discuss the situation.<br/>
"I want to know what information she has. Living outside the walls? Her village, all of it." Erwin says.<br/>
"Not to mention her comments about the titans leaving her alone? Interesting. " Hanji is grinning widely in excitement.<br/>
Levi rolls his eyes and glances between the two of them. "We're going to bring her back? It's an extra responsibility we're going to have to explain." She's absolutely filthy, with hair so matted and dirty it's difficult to tell the actual color. Don't even get him started on the clothes! They're so ripped and worn, they barely cover anything. He swallows audibly and looks away.<br/>
"What does she smell like, Miche?"<br/>
"Trees, earth, some flower I can't identify. Wolf."<br/>
"Think we can trust her?"<br/>
He nods and Levi rolls his eyes again.<br/>
They turn back to her and Erwin puts his hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump and the wolf to growl threateningly.<br/>
He steps back quickly but keeps his calm.<br/>
"We will escort you back to the walls and would very much appreciate it if you would join us at the Scouting Garrison. We would like to hear more about your village and anything you can tell us that we don't know about the titans."<br/>
She looks back and forth between the three of them mistrustfully for a moment before sighing.<br/>
"Okay" is all she says before pointing off into the trees and mounting her horse.<br/>
Ahu-Ur heads back into the trees as she indicated.<br/>
"Levi, keep abreast of her." Erwin says and Levi slows his horse to ride next to her.<br/>
She moves off a couple feet and continues to ride.  He again moves closer.<br/>
"Do you have to be so close to me?" She asks.<br/>
"Yes." is all he says, not bothering to make eye contact with her at all. His stomach is thudding as if his heart is lodged there, and it confuses as well as annoys him. Who is she really? He eyes her speculatively as they ride, and notes her apparent discomfort near him. <br/>
The ride takes about 15 minutes before they're at the gates. The size of the walls are daunting and quite like the stories from her childhood. Her hesitation in entering is interrupted by the dark-haired man. <br/>
"Fucking move it already." he says, "Do you think I want to get caught out here?" <br/>
She turns on him, eyes flashing. <br/>
"What a loss that would be!" <br/>
He scoffs, rolls his eyes and that's the end of it as they both enter the gate. Her attempts to look at everything at once amuse him, but he'll be damned if he shows it. Grim faced, he points out the stables and they ride forward. <br/>
They arrive shortly after, and she rubs Zini down all the while making calming and soothing noises. The horse is just as nervous as she is. Neither of them are used to being boxed in like this. <br/>
"Would you please follow me?", the blond man says and she follows thankfully, relieved to finally be out of the dark-haired man's, (Levi apparently) sight. She can still feel his eyes raking over her as she walks away, and grits her teeth in annoyance.<br/>
"We still have to figure out where we're going to put her, Erwin." Levi had caught up and posed this question, eyeing her with contempt. "The cadet rooms are full." <br/>
"I would love to take her in", Hanji says "But I feel my nightly experiments will keep her awake." <br/>
"Not to mention your place is a fucking pigsty." Levi says. <br/>
"She can rotate between rooms while we find a suitable arrangement she's comfortable with. I could take her first-" <br/>
"Wait a minute, you are kidding me right? You are swapping me around? What do I look like to you? Breeding horse?" <br/>
Levi snorts laughter. "Believe me, nobody wants that from you." <br/>
"I am sure the feeling is understood in you." She shoots back, glaring at him. "I shall sleep with my horse." They stare at each other unflinching, and that pulsing sensation grows just a little stronger. Uncomfortable, he turns away; muttering to himself.<br/>
Erwin sighs. "Levi, would you please knock it off? You're not sleeping with your horse. You will have a bed, and honestly Miche; was that supposed to make her feel better? Levi take her down to the mess hall get her some food." <br/>
"I didn't mean it the way it was implied, I apologize." The one named Miche replies and turns to walk away.<br/>
"I don't understand why I'm the one getting stuck with this wild animal. Hanji seems more willing to spend time with her." <br/>
"I need Hanji up in my office. You on the other hand, take her to the mess hall." <br/>
Levi sighs and starts walking. "Follow." <br/>
The noise makes her feel very uncomfortable and when two plates clatter she jumps, and unthinkingly grabs onto Levi. Every eye is on her and now the silence is even worse than the noise.<br/>
"You'll get me filthy, don't touch me." <br/>
Now it's her turn to laugh. He glares at her. "Sit down" he says, shoving a tray in her direction. "Eat." <br/>
She ignores him, looking around at all the people and taking small but quick bites of her food. After about a half an hour, Hanji comes down to the mess hall. <br/>
"Let's take you to go get a shower. I have some clean clothes for you." Getting up with a sigh of relief, she quickly follows Hanji; glad to be rid of the confusing man.<br/>
They don't speak on the way to the shower, which is surprising. This Hanji seemed as chatty as a magpie most of the time they were travelling. Showering quickly, she meets her back out and steps back uncertain at the surprise on Hanji's face. Feeling self-conscious, she steps back again and looks down at her feet. <br/>
"Come on, we're meeting Irwin up in his office." The sound of many voices talking at once reaches her as she gets to the door. They all stop when she walks in the door, though. <br/>
"She cleans up nicely doesn't she, Levi?" Hanji says with a wink. He scoffs and looks away, uncomfortable. She's not wrong though, now that all the dirt has been washed away and clean clothes given to her, she's actually quite beautiful. Her long hair is quite lovely, and gleams almost silver in the light. Without the dirt, her features are soft and delicate; almost enchanting. <br/>
Even Levi can't deny that fact, but he can ignore it and that's just what he does; focusing back on the map on the table. <br/>
"Can we quit gawking at the stray and focus on the matter at hand?" he says, irritating her with his words. She stares directly at him, making him purposely uncomfortable.<br/>
Bitch.<br/>
Erwin sighs. "Is it going to be like this on a daily basis?" <br/>
"Yes." They both say in unison and glare at each other. <br/>
Hanji giggles.<br/>
"What is your name? I realize I had never asked."<br/>
"Kia ma'nanna." (Sphere of the elements, sphere of the moon) (kee-yah mah nah-nah)<br/>
Everyone glances curiously at her, regarding the exotic sounding name.<br/>
"Have you lived in the village your entire life?"<br/>
"Yes and no."<br/>
Erwin gives her a nod, encouraging her to continue.<br/>
"I was found as a toddler. My den mother-" She pauses to glare at Levi, as if goading him to make a rude comment. He doesn't so she continues. <br/>
"-brought me to the village."<br/>
"Den mother?"<br/>
"Yes. The grand-dame of Ahu Ur my companion wolf you met today."<br/>
"So, essentially you were adopted? What happened to your parents?"<br/>
"I know not. I tire of questions."<br/>
" I'm afraid we have a million now, but one more for now. Can you show us on the map?"<br/>
She looks at the map in confusion for a couple minutes before pointing to a copse of trees to the southeast.<br/>
"Here?" She says uncertainly.<br/>
"You don't know? Are you kidding me?" Levi mocks her.<br/>
She whirls on him angrily. "I have never been out of the surrounding forest! What do you expect?"<br/>
They stare at each other for what seems like many minutes before she turns away, refusing to acknowledge him further.<br/>
"Levi, go see to training."<br/>
He looks at everyone stunned.<br/>
"She's telling us wolves raised her. Bullshit."<br/>
"The village raised me. The pack brought me in."<br/>
"Instead of eat you?" He sneers at her, obviously not buying it.<br/>
"Wolves follow the earth's morals. Clearly more developed and rational than yours."<br/>
He opens his mouth to speak again, but Erwin overrides him.<br/>
"Go see to training."<br/>
"Kicking me out?"<br/>
"Go."<br/>
With a snarl, he storms out the door.</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Later:<br/>
He dreams he's in a thickly wooded forest. He pushes through densely packed leaves, aware that something is stalking him. It gets closer, he can hear it's breathing. The thud of paws hitting the ground can be heard behind him. He turns and the snarling beast pins him to the ground.<br/>
Her.<br/>
Her blazing eyes widen in disbelief.<br/>
"You!" She growls, "Why are you here?"<br/>
He opens his mouth to speak...<br/>
He opens his eyes and looks around the room slowly, but his eyes drift shut again falling back into a restless sleep. <br/>
He's back in the woods again trailing her. A different her from the scantily clad one that was just stalking him in the woods. She is wearing the white dress she changed in to and is barefoot. She keeps looking back at him over her shoulder as if leading him. <br/>
'What are you trying to show me?' he thinks to himself and picks up this pace. Despite this he never seems to get any closer to her, and the next thing he knows she is scampering up a tree like a squirrel. <br/>
Standing at the base of said tree, he wonders to himself how he's possibly going to get to her now. She's walking casually from branch to branch and all he can do is follow from the forest floor. There are titans about. She is safe from up on her perch. He however, is not. He doesn't have his odm gear, nor does he have his swords. A titan reaches down to grab him and he hears a feral scream from above.<br/>
He awakens again, and this time stays awake. Sitting at his desk, he ponders this dream. Her scream didn't feel threatening in the least. It was comforting. It was almost as if he knew that his Kia would protect him.<br/>
His Kia?<br/>
With an irritated snarl he gets back to work.<br/>
A week goes by with neither of them having to deal with each other overly much. They see each other often, and the glaring continues. As the days go by, it seems to him that her confidence grows as well. Her speculative gaze unnerves him, almost as if she's trying to look inside him and see what he has seen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Waxing Crescent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Note: Each chapter is a week's time.*</p><p>"I don't understand why we keep this woman around Erwin, what is she really contributing? She's kind of worthless. Distracting the cadets, causing me limitless frustration... looking at her! I doubt she can fight! Kia." He spits sarcastically. "She probably couldn't catch on to odm to save her ass. She can't even fucking tell us where her Village was she-"<br/>He's interrupted at that point by the slap of a hand against the wall right next to his head. Her face is an inch from his.<br/>"I suppose when all you know is shit, all you can talk is shit. I would like to suggest, however; that until you have something real to say about me, you keep my name out of your mouth."<br/>She turns to walk away, but looks back; one last barb to sling.<br/>"I am sure you can find something more interesting to put in that flapping hole."<br/>She turns from him with a dismissive look on her face and walks away. Looking back at his stunned expression she throws her head back, laughing merrily.</p><p>"See what I mean Erwin? She's a fucking bitch."<br/>Erwin Chuckles at that. "Well she's definitely gained confidence, there's something. She even seems more alive to me somehow than she was when she first came here. But back on point. Do you ever stop to think that part of the problem is you?"<br/>Levi scoffs, turning his head away.<br/>"You have done nothing to make her feel welcome and have been nothing but dismissive of her since she arrived."<br/>"That's because I think she's full of shit. I don't think there's a village, and I don't think she's from outside the walls. "<br/>"Well what then? What do you actually think this woman is about?"<br/>He sighs. "I don't know Erwin, but at least one of us has to find out."<br/>"Then find out. You're the one with the suspicions, and though I do respect your intuition, I don't agree with your assessment. Come back to me if you have something useful to say." With that Erwin walks away, leaving Levi thinking about the situation and what he's going to do about it.</p><p>A half an hour later he walks into Hanji's quarters.<br/>"Hey Hanji, I need to talk to you I-"<br/>He stops, frustrated. She's in here too.<br/>"What is she doing here?"<br/>"She's telling me about Brother Wolf and the pack! He's the one that was with her when we found her!"<br/>He walks over staring her down.<br/>"The pack." He states flatly.<br/>"Yes the pack of wolves that live near her Village!", Hanji says.<br/>He ignores Hanji and continues to stare at her, speaking to her only.<br/>"And you can 'talk' to them." he drolls unbelievingly.<br/>She shrugs, eyeing him playfully. "I have always had an affinity with animals... with only you being the exception."<br/>Hanji laughs uproariously at this, while Kia and Levi continue to stare each other down.<br/>He leans in close, making this next words only for her.<br/>"I think you're full of shit, and I'm going to find out the game you're playing."<br/>Kia stares at him, grinning. "With that I wish you luck.", she says.<br/>Looking into her eyes he feels suddenly pulled in, almost like a magnet. It's an unsettling feeling, and the pulse starting in his stomach and radiating outward, grows stronger and stronger.<br/>"What is this?" He thinks and storms out. </p><p>He's in the forest again, and just ahead is Kia. It's the more wild looking version of her. Matted hair, rags that barely cover her most private aspects, no shoes. Despite this, there is something appealing about her and it causes that pulsing sensation to take him over. He moves faster, trying to catch up to the untamed woman.<br/>Ahu-Ur blocks his progress, snarling in rage.<br/>He flies up out of bed and goes into his office. There's still a little bit of tea left. Pouring himself a cup, he sits at his desk lost in thought.<br/>'Why do I dream of you? What are these dreams telling me?'<br/>He sighs, unable to make heads or tails of it. It's clear that they mean something, but what? With a resigned sigh, he turns to his paperwork. It doesn't even feel as if he made any progress an hour later. Putting his pen down, he goes to the window and opens it. The cool air is refreshing, and helps to clear his head. Memories of the dream he had drift away like smoke.<br/>But there she is.<br/>Kia.<br/>What is she doing sitting on the roof?</p><p>He's still about a dozen feet away from her, when she realizes his presence.<br/>"What shitty thing have you come to say now?"<br/>He stops, startled. He was coming from behind her. How did she know?<br/>"It was your scent." She says, almost as if reading his mind. "When all you have is the forest and her children, your senses change. You rely on new input."<br/>"Sorry to repulse you." He means it as an attempt at a joke, but it just comes out as sarcasm anyway.<br/>"As much as it pains me to admit it, your scent is not really all that bad."<br/>"Tch. That's comforting. How does Hanji smell", he asks with a hint of a smirk.<br/>"Wolves would roll in that."<br/>He chuckles, and finds he kind of enjoys the sound of her voice. The accent is unusual and thick, yet melodious. "What the fuck are you doing on the roof?"<br/>"I do not like these walls. Walls are all you have to define your existence. It is a sad thing."<br/>"That's why you saw us outside the walls. The hope for expansion."<br/>"The hope to build more walls?"<br/>He sighs in exasperation. "Hopefully to eradicate the titans once and for all. But yes, walls are necessary to our safety."<br/>"It is sad." Kia repeats, and looks at him. "You are sad. It emanates strongly from within you. A shadow that sucks up the light. Ezeru." (cursed)<br/>'Where does she get this shit?'<br/>"I fear this quest will not be easy won. The earth speaks of Ymir and her children."<br/>He looks at her in shock, heart pounding.<br/>"Hanji has a notebook from a soldier who encountered a titan who supposedly talked. It had mentioned Ymir."<br/>She shrugs. "Ymir is long of this world. Her children would speak, but they would not take me."<br/>Starting to believe her despite himself, Levi sits down next to her and finally notices the blanket by her side. He still doesn't trust her, but....<br/>"You're not sleeping out here."<br/>"I wish to be under the stars, Levi."<br/>"If I have to, I will carry you back in."<br/>She opens her mouth to speak, but he continues.<br/>"AND as an added bonus, you will stay in my quarters so I can keep a watch on you."<br/>That pulse is back, stronger than ever.<br/>"This is your idea of a bonus? Do you wish to keep a pet now?"<br/>He actually chuckles. "Would I make a good master, do you think? I've never had a dog before."<br/>"Wolves are not dogs and have not the subordinate spirit of pets."<br/>"You're human."<br/>She sighs sadly. "More is the pity."<br/>"Please just let me be, Levi. I am not going anywhere."<br/>He stares at her long and hard debating her words.<br/>"This night only." he says, and gets up and walks away.</p><p>Kia watches him walk away, silently calculating. "How is it that he connected to me? He was in the woods with me, I could feel him. Brother stopped him, but if brother had not been there, what would have happened?" With a sigh she looks up at the Moon and lies down, curling up with her blanket. The strange pulsing sensation won't go away. <br/>Despite the relatively civil evening from a week ago, tensions between the two of them only increase; much to the frustration of those around them. Her conversations with Hanji are interesting, but garner very little serious information.<br/>"Campfire tales." Levi mutters derisively, and his constant picking at her even causes Hanji to lose patience. It's rare that Hanji pulls rank on him, but it's becoming more frequent as the days go on. The dreams and the strange pulsing sensation continue.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. First Quarter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"She hasn't even really given us anything relevant, Hanji." Levi argues.<br/>"What she has given us is quite good. We now have corroboration there was a creator of the titans!"<br/>"She's telling campfire stories! Bullshit! Why am I the only person who sees this?"<br/>"I know what I see! I see you crapping up the atmosphere in my lab when I'm trying to talk to her! Why are you even down there?"<br/>"You guys-" Irwin tries to interject.<br/>"I'm not saying I don't believe her about some things, anyway; I just think she's milking this out due to some ulterior motive."<br/>"You guys please-" Erwin tries again.<br/>"And I think you're looking for anyway to make the poor girl miserable. She lost her entire village!"<br/>"IF there's a village." Levi emphasizes.<br/>"You-" Erwin tries again.<br/>"Of course there's a village Levi, and we're going to find it!"<br/>"We're actually going to waste resources on-"<br/>"That's enough!" Irwin yells, startling them both.<br/>They look at him in surprise, and the dull thud of his elbows on the table as he puts his face in his hands echoes in the sudden quiet.<br/>"Levi, I want you to focus on training the cadets and only training the cadets." Erwin says, his voice muffled by his cupped hands. "When you have the free time, find something better to do than going down to Hanji's lab. You are a better soldier than this. What on earth is it about this girl that digs under your skin?"<br/>He doesn't really give Levi a chance to answer, but instead turns to Hanji.<br/>"And Hanji, gather as much more as you can. I will see about getting this expedition approved. You are both dismissed."<br/>They stand up and are both about to leave when Erwin raises his head from his hands.<br/>"Actually Levi, stay behind."<br/>He sits back down and looks at Erwin calmly.<br/>"What is your problem Levi?"<br/>"I don't trust her Irwin, it's a simple as that. I think she's using her knowledge to gain something from us and I want to know what it is."<br/>"But you believe her."<br/>"To an extent."<br/>"Alright, I really do not want you in Hanji's lab, but outside of that keep as well of an eye on her as you can. Please come to me only with something concrete."<br/>Levi nods shortly and heads out the door. Assigning the cadets to some cleaning duties, he next searches out Kia.<br/>Nowhere.<br/>Not a damn sign. Even Hanji has no clue.<br/>"You tried her room?"<br/>"I knocked several times." He dislikes his sudden anxiety about her whereabouts. Maybe he should check the roof....<br/>No. She would not be out there this time of day.<br/>"And didn't just barge on in like you normally would? I'm impressed." Hanji says with a grin.<br/>"Shut the fuck up, Hanji."<br/>"Levi, she's been telling me she's more tired during the day lately. She probably slept through your incessant pounding."<br/>He turns without another word, and heads back down the hall; Hanji following.<br/>"What?" She says, in response to his scowl. "I'm here to ensure you don't behave like an asshole."<br/>Rolling his eyes, he stops at her door and knocks one more time for good measure.<br/>Nothing.<br/>Shrugging, he unlocks the door and walks in. There she is. Sure as shit, sleeping.<br/>"Lazy bitch", he mutters and leans over to shake her awake.<br/>The next thing he knows, he's pinned to her bed and she's straddling him; a wild and unfocused look in her eyes.<br/>"Holy shit!" Hanji exclaims from the doorway.<br/>He's brought back to that dream he had, the one where she pounced on him in the woods; and that pulsing sensation is back.<br/>It's stronger than ever, and unthinkingly his trembling fingers reach up to gently trace her lower lip.<br/>With a growl of frustration, he throws her off of him, and she hits the floor; rolling and springing to her feet.<br/>Marvelling at her agility, he slowly gets up. Now there are cadets gathered around as well.<br/>Great.<br/>"What are you doing in my room?" Kia asks, clasping the front of her gown. It had come undone during their little wrestling match, and the gawking cadets make her uncomfortable.<br/>"You should be spinning your web of lies in Hanji's lab right about now, not being a lazy worthless shit."<br/>"Get. Out." She growls at him, furious at his behavior towards her. Not only that, but that pervasive pulsing is back again; pulling at her greedily.<br/>He flips her off, a childish gesture sure; but he doesn't really care at this point.<br/>And now she's smiling at him. What is it with this bitch?<br/> "Really Levi? Right here, right now? There are a lot of people around to witness your utter failure, are you sure?"<br/>A muffled 'Oh shit!' sounds out amongst the mass of cadets, followed by a chorus of 'shhhh!'. Hanji however, laughs openly.<br/>"Would you like to take the horses out?" Hanji asks once she stops laughing. "We can talk as we ride."<br/>Kia is too busy staring at Levi, a challenge in her eyes. He gazes back, determined not to lose this match.<br/>"We're not even the same species, dog."<br/>She laughs. <br/>"Even a dog like me is above you."<br/>Gritting his teeth, he takes a step towards her. Their eyes still don't leave each other as he orders everyone out of the room. The cadets race for the door, but Hanji stays.<br/>"Levi, stand down." She says worriedly.<br/>"Get the fuck out, Hanji." He growls, still not taking his eyes off of Kia.<br/>"Levi! I-"<br/>"It is okay, Hanji. He has anxiety regarding his performance. Understandable. I will go easy on this poor thing."<br/>The door snicks shut, leaving them in utter silence. Minutes stretch out, and still the silent showdown.<br/>"Whatever this is you are doing to me it needs to stop, Levi." The tremble in her voice catches his attention and he steps closer.<br/>"I'm unsure what you mean, Kia. Why don't you explain." He's finally calming down enough to talk, but that pulsing feeling hasn't gone away. He's unsure why, but he feels he can't trust himself right now. This sensation...<br/>"This pulsing thing you make me feel. Deep down, it is here!" She exclaims, balling a fist into her stomach. <br/>Tilting his head curiously, he steps closer still.<br/>"You are the one causing it, Kia. Not me, and I would ask you to stop."<br/>"You need to leave!"<br/>Looking into her wide eyes, he realizes she's not wrong. If anything, he needs to get as far away from her as possible. Giving her one last look, he storms hurriedly out and slams the door.<br/>The pulsing subsides only once he's on the other side of the barracks.</p><hr/><p>He's in the forest again, surrounded by wolves. There is nothing aggressive about their behavior, in fact some of them are rubbing up against his legs. A couple towards the end of the mass are having a friendly jaw-sparring match, and he finds their antics amusing.<br/>Soon though, they part from him and leave an open path. Kia is standing at the end. Ahu Ur is standing by her side. He lets out a series of growls and yips, that Kia seems to understand as language.<br/>"Nahu, ahu su nadanu na aksu."<br/>(calm down brother he gives no danger)<br/>The wolf relaxes and the two turn away, going farther into the woods.<br/>It's strange he thinks, strange that he can understand what she is saying; but he does. He also doesn't want to lose sight of her, and without hesitation he follows.<br/>He can never seem to catch her. Why can't he catch her? She's up ahead, and the distance between them never seems to shrink. He hears panting behind him. A wolf, and a young one by the look. He has black fur and amber eyes, and is looking up at him in a rather friendly manner. At least, he hopes.<br/>"Go on! Shoo!" He points back in the distance. The young wolf only bows in a playful gesture. Kia and Ahu Ur stop and turn to watch. He looks back at them.<br/>"What the fuck am I supposed to do with this thing?" He asks. The little wolf has jumped up now, giving a playful yip.<br/>Kia laughs. "Sharaku."<br/>(the act of giving a present) <br/>She turns and continues to walk, with Levi and the little wolf trailing behind.<br/>He wakes up then, giving a huge yawn and stretches.<br/>"Your name is Wasu As."<br/>(Little one)<br/>He gives a start at his own words, unsure how he knows this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Waxing Gibbous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"Can you talk to the horses the way that you talk to wolves and birds?" Hanji has been very interested in this ever since Kia had demonstrated  with a crow a couple days ago. The bird landed in Levi's hair several times, much to the two women's amusement.<br/>"I speak to Zini all the time." Kia laughs at the memory of the crow, whose name turned out to be Salmu Kappu. (Black Wing) He is currently flying above them, cawing at the man riding a few paces ahead of them.<br/>"Watch." Kia says mischievously. "Sube'u Archielles!" (Rush Archielles!)<br/>His horse starts to run with a playful nicker, nearly throwing him in the process.<br/>"Damn it, Kia!" He yells, pulling on the reigns. He turns his horse around, glaring at her. "You're lucky we're not in titan territory right now! Your 'horseplay' could cost lives!"<br/>Salmu Kappu caws from above him.<br/>"And get rid of that bird!" He turns his horse around and continues to ride. He doesn't see the dangerous flash of her eyes; there one second and gone the next.<br/>"Bore." She mutters.<br/>If it wasn't for her they wouldn't be out here right now. Overhearing a discussion involving the  next expedition she asked,  "If titans only move about in the daytime, why are you not going out at night? You do not want losses, but you go out when they are most active. Even if it is the glory of death in battle that so enamores you, could you not send out small expeditions at night?"<br/>Erwin clears his throat. "We don't exactly have a way of maneuvering in the dark, at least not effectively enough for a considerably decent amount of troops to move."<br/>"Well, what about small forays?"<br/>"I'll go." Levi says sarcastically, "We can take her with us and abandon her out in the middle of nowhere."<br/>"I'll go." Hanji says, "Just to make sure that he doesn't try to do something like that. Besides, I might learn something interesting while I'm out there."<br/>"If you're all really interested in doing this, you have my leave but stay within the walls. There's plenty of titan activity. Well, inactivity I guess the case will be. This is also off the record for all intents and purposes."<br/>Levi's not really, but Hanji is and the idea of Hanji out doing god knows what with Kia in tow does not sit well with him. Looks like he's going after all.<br/>Fun.<br/>"Karanese district? Wooded area to make camp in if we have to..." Levi suggests.<br/>"We'll have to keep watch in shifts so that we're up early enough to get the hell out of there."<br/>"Alright, it's settled then." Levi drolls, "And it looks like you're coming with us Kia."<br/>And now here they are almost to the woods. Several sleeping titans have been dispatched; the slow, lethargic movements of the titans crippled by the night Moon; and no match for Captain Levi.<br/>"This almost isn't fair.", he says.<br/>"They eat you. Why should you be fair?" Kia says.<br/>"I said almost." He turns away from her for a moment and looks around the clearing. "We'll set up camp here", he says.<br/>"Let's set up our tent, Kia." Hanji says.<br/>"No. She will be sleeping in my tent. I want to make sure that she's kept watch on, and I sure as hell can't rely on you for that Hanji."<br/>Kia gives him a look of disdain. "You wish to sleep with me, Levi?"<br/>"Don't get too excited Kia."<br/>"No risk of that." She says. "I am fairly certain you would not know what you are doing anyway."<br/>Hanji laughs.<br/>With a roll of his eyes, Levi walks off to set up the tent. "Fuck you."<br/>"Wait." Kia calls back at him. "I am confused now. Do you want to sleep with me or not?" <br/>Hanji laughs even harder.<br/>"Hanji?" Levi calls out moments later. "Why do we only have one sleeping bag?"<br/>"I was sure I packed two?" Comes her answer from across the clearing.<br/>"No, you packed a sleeping bag that's big enough for two!"<br/>"Sorry Levi!" She calls while setting up the perimeter.<br/>"Bullshit." He mutters. "Well come lie down, I won't bite."<br/>"I do not fear your teeth, Levi." She says with a chuckle.<br/>"Then what do you fear?"<br/>"My own", she says and lies down; her back to him and keeping as much distance as possible. There's not much room, and they're both aware of that pulsing sensation growing stronger yet again.<br/>Annoyed Levi calls out. "Wake me in two hours Hanji."</p><hr/><p>Drums. The incessant sound of drums. He navigates his way through the forest, looking for a sign of Kia. His desire to find her is a little alarming, but the pulsing within him demands it. It is almost as if he'll go mad with the feeling and he keeps moving forward hoping to make it stop; yet wishing the feeling would ultimately consume him.<br/>"Just follow the drums." He thinks, and then along comes Wasu As; running a little bit ahead of him and looking back occasionally. <br/>"He's leading me." He thinks, and picks up his pace. The drums get louder along with the sound of some shaking instrument that sounds almost like a snake hissing. He can make out what looks like a bonfire in the distance and the movement of somebody dancing. Wolves surround the clearing as Kia moves to the rhythm of the drums. The pulsing sensation grows stronger as he steps forward, and stronger yet again.  They are now standing before each other, and she's dancing again; moving around and against him in a sensual dance.....<br/>"Levi! Levi! Wake up!"<br/>He opens his eyes. Kia is lying pressed against him; her head and hand on his chest. They are facing each other and his arm is around her. He sits up quickly and leaves the tent to take his turn on watch.<br/>He's able to put the thought of the dream out of his head effectively until, that is; she comes out of the tent a couple hours later. She is giving him a rather speculative look, and as stupid as it sounds in his own head; he almost feels like she knows exactly what he dreamt about. They pack up and are back on the road an hour before dawn.<br/>She moves away from him when he tries to ride next to her, shooting him a furtive glance.<br/>"Did you sleep well?" He asks, slightly annoyed at the state in which he woke with her.<br/>"Did you?" She shoots back and moves away. He stubbornly moves towards her yet again.<br/>"Levi I really feel you should stay away from me." "Uzuzzu mala sagkal." (stand as much as stone)<br/>His horse stops walking, and Kaya rides ahead. Looking back behind her, she replies. "You talk in your sleep Levi." She turns and continues riding.<br/>A hot pit of embarrassment sits in his stomach as he wracks his brain over what he could have possibly said. Finally getting his horse moving, he races to catch up.<br/>.....</p><hr/><p>"Keshda ins Arammu." (bind in love)<br/>"Keshda ins Arammu." He whispers again, as the dancing woman encircles him.<br/>"Naga libbu keshda itti zu." (My heart binds with yours)<br/>"Naga libbu keshda itti zu." She responds.<br/>Her dancing stops, and she faces him. He can see the moon reflected in her eyes as she moves closer, the pulsing so strong he's practically convulsing with it. Their lips connect amongst a chorus of joyful howls.<br/>.....<br/>He sits up with a gasp. He's spilled his tea, and there's drool on his paperwork.<br/>Great.<br/>"Keshda ins Arammu. Bind in love. This is what I said in my sleep. No wonder she asked me to stay away." He gets up from his desk to grab a rag.<br/>"How the hell do I know what that means?"<br/>Meanwhile down the hall, Kia tosses and turns in her sleep.<br/>"Naga libbu keshda itti zu."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Full Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The days pass with not very much activity. Hanji is busy writing up theories based on the nighttime activity she was able to observe, and hasn't come out of her lab in days.<br/>Levi, when not too busy with paperwork and training, has been trying to talk to Kia. She has been avoiding him since their little outing, so this has proved to be difficult. <br/>'What has been happening between us does not make any sense' he thinks. He has been staring at the same piece of paperwork for a half an hour now. <br/>'How did I know what I was saying in that dream? Why does this upset her so much, and why is she avoiding me?'<br/>'She's avoiding you because you're an asshole', he thinks to himself and then he shakes his head; irritated. 'Better to be an asshole then to get close to the woman. I don't want to lose her like I have so many others.' He stands up from his chair, meaning to go get a cup of tea. <br/>"This is exactly why you should avoid her." he says out loud, causing his own self to jump. He peeks out his window. <br/>'She's not on the roof', he thinks with a small bit of disappointment. <br/>'The moon is full tonight, I would expect her to be out there.' </p><hr/><p>The clanging of bells and the shouts of soldiers startles him, and he runs outside; several other soldiers with him.<br/>"What's going on?" he asks.<br/>"There's a wolf!" A rather scared looking soldier exclaims. Levi rolls his eyes at the kid.<br/>"A wolf?"<br/>"Yes a wolf! It went tearing towards the residential area!"<br/>'Fuck, sorry Kia.' he thinks to himself, knowing what he must do; and then out loud:<br/>"Give me your bow, Soldier." <br/>The scared kid hands his bow over shakily, and Levi mounts his horse; riding out in the direction they indicated. Several MP'S are on the hunt as well. It's quick and although not as big as Ahu Ur, this wolf is quite formidable looking and heads off to the Karanese District. It is just leaving the residential area when Levi draws back and shoots it. It stumbles with a pained yelp, but continues on,  leaving a trail of blood. <br/>"Go back." he tells the MP'S. "I'll take it from here." It looks like one of them is about to argue, but a cold look from Levi is enough to get them all to turn around. <br/>"It's following the same path we took the other day." he mutters, drawing the bow once again and continuing on cautiously. He has reached the area where the undergrowth was the thickest, right before the clearing. A couple splatters of blood on the leaves, and a smear on the ground indicate where this wolf has gone. Moving the foliage aside with his bow, Levi steps into the clearing; ready to loose his knocked arrow. <br/>There is no wolf.<br/>Only Kia.<br/>An arrow sticking out of her side.<br/>'This doesn't make any sense...'<br/>He creeps forward cautiously. It's the arrow he shot, alright. There's a pool of blood around the exit wound, and she's naked. Not knowing what else to do, he pulls his cloak off and drapes it over her.<br/>"We need to stop the bleeding."<br/>He whips around, ready to defend her and relaxes a second later. It's just Hanji.<br/>"Don't you think I know that?" he snaps, looking Kia over anxiously.<br/>"Weren't there stories about creatures like this? That could change their form?" Hanji says, taking a step forward.<br/>"Stay away from her!" He snarls.<br/>"Levi, I'm here to help. Just please tell me what you want me to do."<br/>He sits down next to her body, tired and defeated.<br/>"I don't know what to do, Hanji. I feel like she needs to go home, find Brother Wolf. I don't know why I feel like this is best for her."<br/>"Levi, do you care about her?" Hanji asks gently.<br/>"What the fuck is that supposed to mean? She's not even-"  <br/>"Keshda ins Arammu." he sighs and continues.<br/>"Yes. Yes I do."<br/>"Then let me see to her then."<br/>He moves back, but not very much; wanting to be close to her as Hanji examines her.<br/>"Why did you come out here?" he asks.<br/>"Well like everybody else, I heard there was a wolf in the city. Then I heard you were being a hero, AGAIN." she emphasizes. "I wasn't about to let you do this alone."<br/>"Thank you."<br/>Hanji works in silence for the next 20 minutes, getting the bleeding to slow down finally then cleaning and stitching her up.<br/>"That's about all I can do now." she looks at Levi. "A lot about Kia makes sense now doesn't it?"<br/>"It does." he whispers, "and you can't tell a soul. Please Hanji, promise me."<br/>"I won't, but I'm not going to lie.. I have a lot of questions."<br/>"So do I."<br/>"I'm going to leave now. I will go get her some clothes and I will be back when it's safe enough to do so, without any questions from the MP'S." She rests a comforting hand on his shoulder for a moment, then turns and walks out of the clearing. <br/>He leaves Kia only long enough to soak his shirt in the nearby stream. Returning anxiously moments later, he checks her over. No change. He's not entirely sure what he was expecting, after all. To find her dead maybe? Turned into a wolf and gone? He sighs and wrings out a corner of his shirt into her slightly open mouth with a grimace. It's dirty and sweaty, but it will have to do.<br/>Her eyes fly open suddenly, and Levi jumps back startled.<br/>"Where am I?" She screams, trying to sit up. It's quite a battle to keep her still, she's all hands and feet; and he has to straddle her to keep her down.<br/>'Fuck, she's strong right now. Is it the wolf in her?'<br/>He lies flat on top of her, whispering in her ear; unconcerned with what he's saying so much as keeping his tone soothing.<br/>"Kia, I'm here, I'm with you, Kia Kia Kia...."<br/>Unthinkingly, he kisses her cheek.<br/>"Darisam, Kia... Darisam."<br/>(Forever)<br/>He kisses her other cheek.<br/>The pulsing sensation within him feels so welcome when his lips touch hers.<br/>"Kia Kia Kia...." He whispers against her mouth, and kisses her again.<br/>"Please don't reinjure yourself, you-" He gasps in surprise. There is no wound, just a scar where a wound once was.<br/>He's about to ask, but before he can; she's returning his kisses.</p><hr/><p>A Couple Hours Later:<br/>"Do not!" Kia says with a giggle. "You are not going anywhere!" She crawls on top of him and pins him down.<br/>"Someone needs to get you clothes, woman. Hanji clearly forgot."<br/>"The full moon cycle will last another two days, Levi. Bringing me clothes would be a waste." She pauses to kiss him before continuing. "If anyone should get dressed it is you.... Or do you wish to give Hanji a show?"<br/>"He already has." They look up in surprise as Hanji walks into the clearing.<br/>"Nice ass" She says, dropping a bundle of clothes next to them. "Put your pants on, Levi". She's walking back out of the clearing with a wise ass grin. "Erwin's got questions, and I don't know how to answer them."<br/>"What did you tell him?" he asks a little too threateningly. He relaxes though, at a comforting touch from Kia.<br/>"I gave him the most simple answer I could. The one that would shut him up the fastest."<br/>"And that is?"<br/>"The two of you wanted to be alone." Sighing, he gets up and grabs his pants. He looks to Kia, but she just smiles; seemingly unperturbed by the secret getting out.<br/>"I suppose I better go talk to him." <br/>She gets up along with him, giving him a quick kiss.<br/>"I think I should stay here."<br/>"No", he says gently; lifting her chin and giving her a kiss. "I want you with me."<br/>"But what about tonight?" she says.<br/>"We will worry about that later."<br/>As soon as they both are ready, they head back for the city and the barracks. Halfway to the outskirts, they can hear the approach of titans, and Levi turns; readying himself for battle.<br/>Using a nearby tree as an anchor, he slingshots behind one to pivot and slash it's nape. Three more to go, and they all seem to be running right past Kia as if she's not there. Curious, but preoccupied with three rushing towards him; he puts it out of his mind for the time being.<br/>Dropping underneath the reach of one he again reverses, aiming for it's nape. A swat from the adjacent titan has him reversing course to avoid being hit. The titan in question goes down shortly after in a steaming heap.<br/>Hanji.<br/>That just leaves two more, and as they bear down at the two fighters, a feral scream sounds over the battlefield. The titans stop and turn, lumbering casually away as if they forgot their purpose.<br/>"How did you do that?" Hanji asks as they regroup at Kia's position.<br/>"I know not, but can we go before more show up?" The trio head back to the barracks with no further incident.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Full Moon, Night Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"I can not believe Erwin accepted that explanation so easily." Kia says, curling up with her head in Levi's lap. He's sitting in bed, wearing nothing but a pool of blankets and looks down at her adoringly.<br/>"I think he's too stunned to process any of this. He had always assumed I hated you. I never did."<br/>"I understand this. For me, it was always just the fear of how you made me feel that caused me to lash out at you. I never hated you either. I wanted you, and it terrified me."<br/>"This isn't something I'm accustomed to, Kia." He says, playing lazily with her hair. "Intimacy, affection.... it's not part of my experience. Forgive me if I fuck this shit up in royal fashion. I'm sure I already have to some extent." He looks down awkwardly at this.<br/>"Levi, was I your first?"<br/>Now he's really embarrassed, and giving a 'tch', he pushes her gently off him.<br/>"Was it that obvious?"<br/>"Levi, you were fine. It is a pointless thing to beat yourself up about, and not the most important aspect of being with you as far as I am concerned." She pulls him down to the pillow with her, and kisses his cheek. "Sleep, Levi." <br/>........</p><hr/><p>He's running through the treetops with Kia. The exhilaration and freedom is breathtaking. To live outside the walls like this, without fear! How amazing that would be! The titans below look at him in frustration, reaching arms coming nowhere close to him. He laughs, and jumps to the next tree.<br/>Howling wolves trail them from the forest floor, dodging and weaving between the legs of the titans; and the bright moon above almost seems to be laughing at their antics.<br/>"Ahatu." (sister)<br/>Her light shining through the trees is soothing, and he pays no more heed to the titans below. Instead, he focuses on the woman ahead of him. His intoxicating, beautiful Kia. <br/>Yes. His Kia.<br/>.....<br/>He wakes slowly, stretching with a smile. Last night was like a beautiful gift, and he wants to do it over and over again. He feels utterly insatiable, and can't decide if it's the feeling of having her warmth beside him or the sex; he's really unaccustomed to both in his life, but he wants it. Fuck does he want it, he wants it right now again as a matter of fact, and reaches out for her...<br/>She's gone. He opens his eyes, still night. The light  of the moon is shining brightly through his window. There's a light growl to his left and he jerks his head around in surprise.<br/>Kia. Her eyes flash at him in the moonlight. He can't help a small pit of unease seeing her like this, and attempts a small joke to assuage it.<br/>This is so fucking strange...' He thinks to himself, and sits up; rubbing his face briskly with his hands.<br/>"What? Do I need to take you out to shit or something?"<br/>She leaps up onto his chest with a low growl, and he chuckles. He can sense the playfulness in her tone, and gives her ears a light scratch. Still, that lurking sense of danger pricks at his spine, but he ignores it. This is his Kia, and the certainty that she would never willfully harm him is all he needs.<br/>'REALLY fucking strange....' He bursts into laughter then, and lies back down; the comforting feel of Kia's fur lulling him back to sleep....<br/>..... and back to dreaming.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Full Moon, Night Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"Well look who finally emerged from the bedroom. You seem to be in one piece Levi, I'm impressed." Miche gives him a grin and a wink as he approaches from down the hall.<br/>"Oh fuck off, Miche." He rolls his eyes and is blushing which causes Hanji to laugh in delight.<br/>"I am going to check on Zini, and the other horses." Kia gives him a quick peck on the cheek and turns to leave, but Levi pulls her back.<br/>"You're not eating? I was going to the mess hall..." He trails off at the gleam in her eyes.<br/>"I fed well in the night." Again kissing him quickly, she heads out into the open air with a sigh of relief.<br/>........</p><p>"The walls! The walls, my children! Blessed are our saviors, Maria, Seena and Rose!" A rather crazed looking man is standing on a pedestal in the center of the marketplace. He screams out into the crowd, seemingly to himself. No one is really paying him any mind.<br/>Kia continues on towards the stables with an amused smile. 'Do they worship their walls as Gods, here? Ridiculous. He must be Baraggal Lu' (holy man)<br/>"You child! Step forth!"<br/>She freezes at the sound of his voice, knowing it is she to whom he is speaking. She continues on, hoping that the man will instead turn to another passerby, but it appears he is fixated on her.<br/>Danger.<br/>He shuffles up before her, with a subservient smile and grabs her forearms. He leers in her face, breath like rotting fish and she pulls back in disgust.<br/>"PRAY for your salvation! Pray that the safety of the walls holds for generations to come! To seek the wrath of our divines is to seek DOOM!"<br/>"Leave me alone, you foolish man!" She pulls her arm from his grasp, but he grabs her again; his searching eyes sparkling with secret knowledge.<br/>"I know who you are! The walls whisper their secrets to me! You cannot hide your true face forever!"<br/>She again breaks free, and makes hurriedly to the stalls; his shrieking voice following her.<br/>"You cannot hide! You cannot hide!"</p><p>Kia buries her face in Zini's mane moments later, unable to shake the fear the man's words had caused her.<br/>"We don't belong here, Zini. We should go." She reaches for his halter, but he pulls it out of her hands with a playful shake of his head.<br/>"Come on boy, you don't want to be cooped up do you? We'll cause nothing but trouble here, I feel it."<br/>A defiant snort is his only response, and she sighs in understanding.<br/>"Levi. Oh Zini, what are we going to do?"<br/>"Do about what?"<br/>She jumps guiltily at the sound of his voice, and tries desperately to hide the halter from him. He just gently pulls them from her hands and stares silently at her. She feels more guilty with each passing second.<br/>"Were you planning on leaving me?" His tone is indifferent, but his eyes! The rejection in them pains her to see. It also makes her feel even worse about her impulsive planning. This is her mate, and she was going to sneak away like a thief in the night.<br/>Trying to avoid his gaze, she answers honestly.<br/>"I don't want to." She hates how small her voice sounds, like she's a scolded pup.<br/>"Were you planning on telling me?"<br/>She shakes her head miserably, and he grabs her chin; forcing her to look into his eyes.<br/>"Mind telling me why the hasty decision? Are you not happy? Do you.... do you not want me?"<br/>"Levi, please! You're my mate! I need you to-"<br/>His warm chuckle interrupts her words, and he pulls her in close; holding her tightly until she finally relaxes against him.<br/>"Is that how you see me? Your mate?"<br/>"Is that not what we've been doing for the better part of the past two days?" She smiles despite herself, and buries her face against his neck. "I'm sorry."<br/>"Tell me what's wrong, Kia."<br/>"Can we ride as we talk?"<br/>He smiles. "This is what I came down here looking for you for.<br/>"Then let's go."<br/>........</p><hr/><p>"Levi, the MP's and that wallist are here." Hanji pops her head in quickly with an enthusiastic roll of her eyes.<br/>"Alright." He says, getting up from his desk. "Shall we?"<br/>Pale-faced, Kia nods and follows.<br/>"There she is!" The man screeches as they enter the room. "The interloper!" He shuffles over with a leer, trying to grab at Kia, but Levi has him by the throat and is calmly dragging the man towards the window.<br/>"Levi, stand down." Erwin has entered the room along with Hanji and are trying to keep the MP's from intervening. Not too hard of a chore really, they're clearly finding this rather amusing.<br/>"What's the deal here, Erwin?" It's Nile, thankfully and Erwin breathes a sigh of relief.<br/>"We found her outside the walls. She is no devil though, of that you can be certain. We are currently in the process of getting an expedition to her village approved."<br/>Nile lifts a brow at this, but doesn't respond. Instead he turns to his soldiers. "Get this man out of here, if you can. Looks like Captain Levi isn't going to let him go that easily."<br/>.......</p><p>Levi hears nothing of the conversation, he's too focused on this shitty man and the way he almost took his mate from him. He never really understood how he could possibly be happy with someone, but he is damn it and this shit isn't destroying that. He'd rather be locked up for murder. The man is cackling past the death grip Levi has on his throat, and this infuriates him even more.<br/>"You have a problem with this woman? They're going to be scraping you up off the stones below." Levi loosens his grip slightly, and the man slides slowly out the window. He grabs him firmly again, stopping his descent. "Are you ready to die?"<br/>The man laughs again, rasping his words out past the death grip on his throat.<br/>"I do not fear death! Her curse will be a blight upon us! She's not human!"<br/>A pit of unease hits Levi's stomach, and he allows the man to slide out even further. A hand rests on his forearm.<br/>Kia.<br/>"Don't let her near me!" The man shrieks.<br/>She's holding the man captive with her eyes now, and Levi has to strain to hear her words.<br/>"I am not the enemy of your people." She says, staring meaningfully at the man. "Your enemy is already within the walls. Already.... within... the walls. Do you understand me?"<br/>"Let me go", the man whimpers.<br/>Levi pulls him back into the room with a snarl and drops him to the floor.<br/>"What did you mean by that, Kia?"<br/>"I know not...." The confusion on her face makes her almost look like a frightened child, and Levi pulls her close.<br/>As the MP's leave with the now subdued man in tow, Erwin gives them both a hard look.<br/>"I want answers."<br/>They look to each other for a moment and Kia nods.<br/>"Meet me in my quarters tonight." Levi says, and escorts Kia from the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Waning Gibbous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not too much excitement here, just teasers for Kia's backstory.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"Erwin? You wanted to see me?"<br/>He jumps. It's Kia's voice, and he can't help feeling uneasy. Seeing Kia's transformation unnerved him more than he cares to admit, and though she's never showed any marked aggression towards any of his soldiers he can't help but to wonder what other secrets she may be hiding. It's time to find out.<br/>"Yes, Kia. Come in please."<br/>He shuffles the papers he was currently working on off to the side, and then gauges her as she approaches. She honestly seems no different to him. Despite the recent discovery regarding her nature, nothing. He thought he would see her differently because of this. He just sees Kia.<br/>"Levi says he has experienced a connection to you from the moment you two had met. Why is that?"<br/>"Erwin, I know no more than he does. I think I understand where your line of questioning is coming from though. He is human, you may rest easy on this."<br/>"But you're not?"<br/>"I am, but I am not."<br/>"Are you like the titans? Are there others like you?"</p><p>The sudden fury in her gaze has him sitting back in his chair. Her eyes almost glow with rage, and he almost calls for the cadets posted outside the door. The look is gone an instant later, and she speaks with measured calm.<br/>"I am nothing like those creatures. If anything, they fill me with a fury I barely understand. But we of the Ur-Kud are many and scattered now it seems." (Wolf people)<br/>"Werewolf?" Erwin asks tentatively, unsure if he's going to experience another wave of fury. It doesn't sit well with him, this sudden instinct to tiptoe around her as if she was a fragile and deadly bomb. She merely chuckles sadly at his question before answering.<br/>"Werewolves are cursed. This is a blessed gift."<br/>He sighs. "What did you mean when you said that our enemies are already within the walls?"<br/>"I know not. The information was inside me, I just brought it forth. I am confused by the line of questioning. Do you wish next to know if Levi walks me on a leash?"<br/>He chuckles in spite of himself, shaking his head.<br/>"There's so much I want to know, but.... wait. Does he?" He chuckles again at her playful grin. "If you're confused by the line of questioning, try being inside my brain at the moment. This is a lot to take in."</p><p>Her gaze changes in that moment, going back to the introspective look she wore when dealing with the wallist.<br/>"There are dark caverns within your mind. Places Hanji and Levi have not seen. Your motivations.... intentions...."<br/>This statement has him sitting back with unease. He has not told them everything regarding his desire to explore outside the walls, to see a certain basement.<br/>She has reverted to the same old Kia now, the sweet but fiery girl he has come to adore as if she was one of his own scouts. Levi's mate.....<br/>That is so hard to wrap his head around.<br/>"Tell me more about your village" .....<br/>........</p><hr/><p><br/>He's in the remnants of a village. Most of the buildings are set in the trees, which is smart but a few are scattered throughout the forest floor. A smithy, which tells him there's possibility for mining nearby, and what looks like storage as well. Both have been demolished, most likely by titans.<br/>He catches a glimpse of movement to his right, and it's gone before he can register. Following the rustling of leaves he comes across a small boy, black-haired and golden eyed. The child smiles at him, and turns back to the forest.<br/>"Wait!"<br/>The child continues to run, laughing gaily at the chase.<br/>"Wasu! Wasu As!"<br/>He's gone, lost in the trees and Levi wakes with a gasp.<br/>'Is he still out there?' Levi wonders, getting up from his desk. He needs to speak to Erwin. They have to get to this village. If his dream is correct, there's a shapeshifting child alone in the forest. And what about Brother Wolf? His instincts tell him that he's not entirely wolf either. Kia's family.<br/>His family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Last Quarter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The trees rustle briefly, and the child steps out; eyes searching. Ah, there. In the clearing. He is a formidable man, well-muscled and naked from the waist up. His long, silvery hair ruffles in the brief breeze, and his muscles twitch in annoyance. He has been staring out towards the walled city for hours.<br/>"Ahu?" The child creeps up tentatively, always intimidated by his alpha's presence.<br/>"Is she still within the walls?" Comes his deep, yet musical voice.<br/>"I saw her not, Ahu. I saw her mate, this Levi. He saw me too. He will bring her."<br/>Ahu snorts derisively. "We can not sustain our pack without her. We can not contain the devil of all earth without her. Innana cries out to her children, will she not heed the call?"<br/>"He has a strength within him that rivals our own. Do you fear this?"<br/>Ahu is transformed in an instant and pinning the young pup to the ground with snarl.<br/>"It is his humanity I fear, nothing more." He bounds off into the forest, leaving Wasu standing alone in fear.<br/>......</p><p>"Oi! Are you going to eat all of that yourself? Save some for me!"<br/>The evening is quite warm and clear, so Levi and Kia had decided to have a late evening dinner up on the roof. Well, dinner for her apparently, he's barely gotten two bites and she's cramming in a second helping.<br/>"Are you going to eat that?" she asks around the bread crammed in her mouth, and nodding to the slice of meat on his plate.<br/>"Yes, good god woman!" He slides his plate protectively to his side of the blanket, eyeing the woman mistrustfully.<br/>She swallows and then chuckles as she leans over to wrap him in her arms. Chuckling even harder at the fact that he hurriedly shoves his plate further from her, she then pins him down; stealing a kiss.<br/>"I am sorry, I do not know why I am so hungry. There is much time before the next cycle...."<br/>"Perhaps you are expecting a litter?", he half-jokes. "I wonder what we should call the first? Rover?"<br/>"Levi!", she exclaims with a laugh and he continues; egged on by her amusement.<br/>"Bud?"<br/>"Stop! Levi, honestly. They should have proper wolf names. If you were to name one, what would you choose?"<br/>He thinks long and hard on it, having only some knowledge of her language. He never really thought about having children, or a mate for that matter. Now here he is, not only mated but with the possibility of his own little brats. This thought makes him chuckle, and he turns to her with a smile.<br/>"It's not a wolf name, but if there's a female may we call her Kuchel?"<br/>She gives him that searching look for a moment, and then smiles.<br/>"Your mother? A lovely choice, Levi."<br/>He laughs, then shoves his plate towards her.<br/>"Eat."<br/>.....</p><hr/><p><br/>'Keep searching.', the growl rings out telepathically throughout the pack. Dozens of wolves sniff and paw at the undergrowth, looking for signs of their quarry.<br/>"Will we find her this night, do you think?", Wasu As asks overlooking the searching pack.<br/>"It is assured. Wherever Grand Dame has gone, we will find her. Ag Ma' anna must perform the rites." (fire and air)<br/>Ahu turns from the young wolf then, and bounds into the undergrowth. Looking at the moon, Ahu sighs and follows.<br/>"Levi, nasaru sha damqis." (guard her well)<br/>.......</p><p>'Levi, nasaru sha damqis.' The thought rings out in his mind, and the sadness in Wasu's voice leaves him with a pit of unease. Has it really been a month? He looks up to the near dark moon as he enters the clearing. It's empty save for the sounds of night time creatures. The guttural grinding of frogs, the eerie reedy sound of crickets accompany him as he moves from tree to tree. Where is everyone?<br/>A rustling to his right reveals an elderly lady, with a kind and wrinkled face. He feels as if he knows her, and as he begins to call out a greeting; he's pounced on from behind.<br/>"There you are....." Ahu growls, and the lady cowers back into the foliage with fear.<br/>"Ezebu." (leave) Ahu's bared teeth nearly graze his neck with the whisper, and Levi wakes up with a gasp.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Waning Crescent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We've found her scent! She heads north and east, outside our territory!"<br/>"Good." Ahu growls. "Fan out and run her down. She's heading for the walled city."<br/>"What if we run into humans?" Wasu asks nervously. Humans other than those of the former village have always been avoided, and Kia's defection has never before been seen in the pack. He shudders involuntarily; eyes darting left and right.<br/>"We fight." Ahu simply states, and continues for the walled city.<br/>.......<br/>"Someone's coming."<br/>Levi sits up and looks at Kia in alarm. She's shifting uncomfortably in her sleep, and he reaches out to calm her. He had been dreaming of Wasu, and running through a vast field alongside him. In his dream, he could sense the urgency and fear that surrounded his wolf. Is her dream connected to his? Feeling suddenly uncomfortable, he gives her a light shake.<br/>"Kia?"<br/>"Ina duru... aksu.... uri nanna, uri nanna...."<br/>(The wall... dangerous..... blood moon, blood moon)<br/>Before he can think to respond, she flies out of bed and leaps out the window; running across the rooftop.<br/>"Grand Dame!"<br/>"Kia! Shit!" Throwing on a pair of pants, he quickly follows; trying to catch up to the woman.<br/>......<br/>The Grand Dame is old, and not as quick as she used to be, but she's crafty. Several random animal corpses are strewn across their path, masking her scent. At the riverbed her scent stops, and the wolves howl in frustration.<br/>"Cross! Find where her trail picks up!" Ahu paces the riverbank angrily, frustrated by the delay. After several moments, the excited sound of his scouts reports her scent back to him.<br/>Once again, the chase is on. <br/>.....<br/>It's been three days, and the crafty old wolf is limping badly. She had twisted her paw on a loose stone at the riverbank, and the going has been tough ever since. Rolling herself in an unfamiliar scent quickly to mask her own, she continues on; the top of the wall just barely in sight.<br/>Despite all her wisdom, despite her connection to Innana, she did not foresee Ahu's turn. The time of the rites is coming, and a blood moon is at hand. If she can hide within the walls, if she can just find Kia; maybe this madness can stop.<br/>"Na za, Kia", she whispers. "Na za." (For you)<br/>........<br/>He catches her at the top of the wall. Wrapping her up closely, he pulls her down to sit; ignoring the strange looks from the soldiers on watch. Her trembling body clenches in agitation, and she tries to pull away.<br/>"Grand Dame is in trouble....."<br/>The statement fills him with dread, and he can't help but to think of his most recent dream.<br/>"I was dreaming of Wasu when you woke me...", he ventures cautiously.<br/>She just looks at him calmly, waiting for him to continue.<br/>"He was hunting, I know that much. Other than that, urgency. He was afraid. Deeply afraid."<br/>With a sigh she leans into him; grateful for his warmth.<br/>"Something is coming, Levi. Something terrible, I can feel it." She pulls back for a second, looking at him closely. "Have you had any other dreams?"<br/>"Just the one where he told me to keep you safe. Other than that...." He shakes his head with a sigh. Something is at the back of his mind, trying to push through. Perhaps....<br/>"Hey Kia, what does Grand Dame look like?"<br/>She snorts an amused but brief laugh and looks at him curiously.<br/>"She looks like a wolf. What are you expecting?"<br/>"I dreamed of an elderly lady, hiding in fear. Ahu was not pleased I was there, I think he meant her harm."<br/>The blood drained look she gives is her only response as she looks back out over the wall, keeping vigilant for her Grand Dame.<br/>......<br/>She can smell them. They are getting closer. It seems he has brought the entire pack with him. So be it. Turning her tired eyes back to the walls, she continues on; hoping to outpace them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Black Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi realizes something is amiss the moment her head leaves his shoulder. She's up and running for the lifts.<br/>"Lower me down!", she's screaming at the soldier stationed there; but the confused man pays her demands no mind.<br/>"Do as she says.", Levi says as he climbs into the lift with her. It slowly begins to descend.<br/>.....<br/>They're so close she can hear their panting, but she gamely stumbles on. So close now, she can just see the lift lowering in the distance. Kia. She knows this. Kia is coming, and she's bringing her mate. If only she could tell them to turn back. As strong as he is, she does not feel that this Levi is strong enough to face the pack.<br/>To face Ahu.<br/>.....<br/>Grand Dame is finally in sight, and Ahu picks up his pace. He can also see Kia and this Levi. Good. Let them come, let him come. He's been looking forward to this since he first encountered this human.<br/>He's near enough to pounce when Grand Dame reverts to human form. <br/>"Kia! Alaku seru!" (Go back!) She pulls a curved blade from her tunic and slits her throat; crumpling to the ground. Ahu's snarl of rage is the last thing she hears.<br/>......<br/>"Grand Dame!" Kia runs faster, trying to outpace her despair. Why is any of this happening? What is wrong with Ahu? She can sense Levi behind her, but it's like he doesn't even exist anymore. Grand Dame has killed herself, that is all that matters. The crumpled body of her dearest friend.<br/>.....<br/>Levi can't take his eyes off the body lying ahead. Kia's grand dame, whom he had briefly met in a dream. He can feel the ache in her as if the grief was his own. Whatever the reasoning behind this, he will make Ahu pay. He enacts his odm at the exact time that Ahu pounces for Kia.<br/>.....<br/>He flies back several feet and rolls with a startled 'oof'. Coming to his feet his first thought is, 'humans fly?'; but then he notes the gear Levi wears and smirks to himself.<br/>'I'm going to break your toy, you pathetic man.' He thinks as he slinks forward. Levi anchors himself to a nearby tree; gauging what this wolf will do next. This isn't the type of fight he's accustomed to. Titans, humans.... but a powerful animal such as this? With at least a dozen other wolves circling the tree? If only Ahu would revert to human form he could fight him head on. Face to face. He wants to. He had not the opportunity to officially meet the Grand Dame and this angers him greatly. Even moreso the pain that has been inflicted upon his Kia. <br/>The wolf appears to be grinning at him as his pack circles the tree, and wide-eyd he watches as Ahu makes a break for Kia.<br/>"No!"<br/>.......<br/>She screams, throwing herself to the ground atop her Dame. As Ahu slinks forward, she looks up with pained eyes. <br/>"Why are you doing this?"<br/>"For the good of the pack. Come home." His snarling face is an inch from hers when he pulls back in surprise.<br/>"Your belly is full with life....." He turns away then, signaling to his pack.<br/>"You have one last month before the blood moon. You will meet me in the village, and the matters concerning the pack will be settled."<br/>"Ahu, please! What matters? I don't understand!"<br/>He's gone before she can finish speaking.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*A/N: A black moon is a second new moon in a month* *wolves carry their young 62 – 75 days* only 31 days to go.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. New Moon, Part Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>That Night:</p><p>She's entering the clearing, and looking about with trepidation. No one is around, so she steps cautiously into the dimly lit circle. Human toys and gnawed bones lie scattered about, and she picks up a doll; turning it over in her hands with care. It has tooth marks in it, as if a wolf has been using it as a plaything.<br/>"Kia...."<br/>She whips her head about in alarm, knowing the voice but not from whence it comes.<br/>"Grand Dame?"<br/>"Kia....."<br/>Where? She can hear her, but what she wouldn't give to see her face!<br/>"I will be with you every night. Even when I'm black." Her voice begins to fade as if carried away with the breeze.<br/>What does she mean? So many questions have gone unanswered. She twists and turns; looking for any sign of her beloved Grand Dame.<br/>Nothing.<br/>She sits up with a sob.</p><p>Levi:<br/>"I fear the coming days, Levi. It is like a blight upon my senses. It chills like the cold snap before autumn dons her formal gown."<br/>Wasu is standing behind him, looking sadly towards the moon. He has grown, Levi notices; though still small in comparison to Kia and Ahu.<br/>"Do not let her go outside the walls, Levi. Keep her safe."<br/>He whirls upon him then, suddenly furious with all of this.<br/>"What is going on, Wasu? What danger seeks Kia?"<br/>Wasu sighs sadly. "A hundred year curse......"<br/>His image begins to fade before Levi's eyes, and he feels pulled as if by a strong current. There is the rushing sensation of entering his body, and he wakes with a start.</p><hr/><p>Later:</p><p>"A hundred year curse you say? Interesting... what else did this Wasu have to say?" Hanji eyes him over the rim of her teacup as he searches for an answer. His distress is a little unsettling. It's not common to see Levi wear his emotions like this.</p><p>"Only that he fears the coming days." His fist hits the table with a dull thud. "Damn it. It seems there is never enough time. for answers. Only more questions."</p><p>"We know what was in Ilse's journal, and that fits the timeline of this 100 year curse. Perhaps it's connected?"<br/>Levi just shrugs, feeling a bit defeated.</p><p>"What has Kia learned from Grand Dame?"</p><p>"Even less. I feel if we were to go to that clearing, she would be able to connect with her better? It's a useless thing though, Wasu told me very specifically to keep her here."<br/>Hanji gets up to refill her cup, and offers him a questioning look to which he just nods. She comes back moments later and refills both their cups before sitting back down.</p><p>"Thanks." He says, and just proceeds to toy with his cup.<br/>"Kia didn't even know that her Grand Dame was also her village elder. How many of her village are truly wolves in disguise?"</p><p>"I honestly wish I had something to help, Levi. Let me know if you have anymore breakthroughs. She reaches out and grabs his hand; giving it a comforting squeeze to which he gladly responds.</p><p>"Thank you, Hanj." He gets up then without another word, heading for his quarters.</p><p>Levi's Quarters:</p><p>Kia is waiting for him. Wearing a smile and nothing else. Her belly already has a roundness to it that defies a logical timeline. He smiles then, and wraps her in his arms. Let whatever comes, come. Right now, this is all that matters.</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile:</p><p>Wasu moves silently through the undergrowth, but stops at the sound of his leader's voice.</p><p>"When the Devil of all Earth came to us with the same deal he gave to Ymir, our people also accepted."</p><p>"So it began." The surrounding wolves howled.</p><p>"But Innana, in her great wisdom; intervened. Sparing us from this wicked form, and giving us the grace of the wolf instead."</p><p>"All blessings to her grace, Innana!"</p><p>"However, this gift is not without cost. In order to protect the clan, we must once every hundred years give back to Inanna her child."<br/>Silence greets this statement, and the blood thuds heavily in Wasu's ears. </p><p>"The elemental child must be sacrificed. All hail Kia's sacrifice! Mother of our tribe!"</p><p>"Kia!" The surrounding wolves howl, and Wasu backs away in fear; heading as quickly as possible to the walled city.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Waxing Crescent, Part Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Kia. Wake up." He gives her a quick shake which results in an irritated groan, and the covers being yanked over her head. Levi yanks the covers down, and shakes her again.<br/>"Kia. Wasu is outside the walls."<br/>Now she's fully awake, and looking to Levi in alarm.<br/>"What is he doing here?" She throws her legs over the side of the bed and proceeds to dress hurriedly. He shrugs, getting dressed himself.<br/>"Pain, fear, urgency. That is all I got in his message. Hurry up, it's not dawn yet and any titans in the area should be immobile."<br/>As they lower the lift, they can just see the flash of his eyes in the moonlight. He has moved off to a copse of trees, eyes darting nervously back and forth. Kia runs for him immediately as the lift touches down. She drops to her knees and he rushes forth, giving curious sniffs and small yips. He backs off though, as Levi approaches; hackles raised.<br/>With a giant sneeze, and a shake of his head he reverts to his child form, and looks uneasily at Kia.<br/>"Why do people smell so weird?"<br/>"Weird? I could ask the same of you. What have you been rolling in?" Levi asks, feeling mildly offended.<br/>Wasu's eyes light up for an instant at the question, and he smiles. Despite his child-like appearance, the smile has a predatory quality that reminds Levi of just who and what he's talking to.<br/>"There were so many fascinating scents! I was trying to get to know the area!"<br/>Kia laughs at his wonder and gives him a quick smoosh.<br/>"We should probably bring him inside before we're spotted by someone on duty."<br/>"INSIDE THE WALLS?!" Levi and Wasu both exclaim, causing Kia to laugh merrily at their equal horror.<br/>"Plus, the titans will be awakening soon." She reminds them as she gets her humor under control.<br/>"He's not coming into my quarters, he reeks!"<br/>"As if I want to!" Wasu turns momentarily to Kia. "Can I stay with Zinni?"<br/>"No, and that's final. I will take you to get cleaned up and then we will meet Levi in his quarters. Lets go."<br/>She grabs Wasu's hand and heads towards the lift, but stops when she realizes Levi is not following. Rolling his eyes in defeat, Levi trudges off to follow.<br/>.....</p><p>They don't quite make it to Levi's room, before they're stopped by a familiar voice.<br/>"Kia, who is this?"<br/>Wasu dodges nervously behind Kia and gives a cautious sniff. The man actually sniffs back, and Wasu giggles despite himself.<br/>"Hi Miche! This is my cousin! He's uh, going to be staying with us for a couple days!", she exclaims nervously and fumbles with the doorknob.<br/>"Mmhm. This isn't a hotel, Miss Kia." He reaches past her and opens the door, prompting her to quickly shoo Wasu inside. An indignant wail sounds from the other side as she promptly closes the door.<br/>"Levi is needed in a briefing." Miche eyes her suspiciously for a moment, then continues on his way; leaving Kia to sigh in relief.<br/>"Don't touch that! For fuck sake, why is it that you can be so seemingly wise and mature in my dreams, but you're still just a little brat?" Levi is in the process of admonishing Wasu as Kia walks in, and she watches in amusement for a moment. He's skipping about Levi's quarters and peering at everything with interest. Levi is following the child frantically, stopping him from picking up an antique tea set, cups, the lid to the sugar bowl....<br/>"NOT my bedroom you little shit!"<br/>Wasu laughs gaily and runs for said room, jumping onto the bed with a giant bounce.<br/>"You sleep on this?", Wasu gives a few more experimental bounces before hopping to the floor. "What is in here?"<br/>Now his closet? Jesus fuck.<br/>"ENOUGH!"<br/>Poor Wasu damn near jumps out of his skin, and Kia rushes in; shooing the poor boy out quickly. She then turns to Levi, trying to soothe the rage bubbling to the surface.<br/>"He is still but a child, Levi. Older in his wolf form, and wiser; but a child nonetheless. Go. Erwin has requested you for a briefing. I will do my best to contain this one's curiosity."<br/>He wants to retort, something along the lines of binding and gagging the little shit, but Kia's amused eyes soften him and he instead just sighs. <br/>"Find out what he knows. I'll be back as soon as I can."<br/>.......<br/>"Can I go back to being a wolf now?" The boy's plaintive look softens Kia from the admonishment she was about to give and she pulls him into her lap, softly stroking his raven hair.<br/>"No you may not. You need to explain to me why you came."<br/>He gives an indignant squirm, but settles quickly; lulled by the soothing gesture.<br/>"Every 100 years for the past 2,000 we have been required to sacrifice a child of Inanna."<br/>"Child of Inanna?"<br/>"The one that only changes with the moon. You."<br/>Silence.<br/>"Her protection will be lifted otherwise and we all will perish to be consumed by the titans; or become one."<br/>"How, Wasu? Explain. Tell me everything."<br/>The one little tear slipping down his cheek, hurts her heart and she pulls him in tighter; encouraged as he responds in kind.<br/>"I did not hear all, and was afraid once I found out you were to die. I did not hear much else, but they needed Grand Dame to perform a ritual."<br/>"So that's why she killed herself?"<br/>"It would seem so. Kia, I am so sorry. I wish I was braver and stronger. I wish I could protect you too."<br/>"You are braver than you realize. You came all this way, and conquered your fear to be here. To warn us."<br/>"Ahu says this is the only way to save the pack. To sacrifice you so others can live. I am not so sure."<br/>"Do you have an idea?"<br/>"Possibly, but it is stuck in my head like a fish hook and I can't begin to try to formulate it."<br/>"You need to go back."<br/>He looks at her in horror and jumps to the floor. In response to her wide-eyed surprise he merely growls.<br/>"He will know! He will know I was here and he will kill me! Of this I am certain!"<br/>Will he though? Kia is not so sure, and she sits thinking for a couple moments before responding.<br/>"Wasu, how is it that Ahu never knows where you are? He would try to sense you, but fail. I recall you jumping out of the bushes many a time and scaring the living daylights out of him."<br/>Wasu laughs at this and comes back to sit with Kia.<br/>"You are right. Perhaps I can use that to my advantage?"<br/>"And filter any information you get back to Levi."<br/>......</p><p>"Kia?" His quarters are dark and quiet when he returns. No sign of Wasu either. A soft growl alerts him to Wasu's presence, and he makes his way to the couch.<br/>"Erwin has approved an expedition to your village. We will leave in a few weeks. I will-"<br/>He is pounced on by a snarling Wasu, who quickly reverts to child form.<br/>"You are risking Kia's safety with this 'expedition'!"<br/>"Then tell me what you told Kia while I was gone. Tell me everything."<br/>Wasu begins to speak.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. First Quarter, Part Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Levi heads straight for Erwin's office. The trepidation is gnawing at him like a rat. Sacrificing Kia? To appease some goddess? None of this makes sense in his head, and the more he ruminates on it, the angrier he becomes. <br/>'Glad you're happy Levi, why don't we just rip that away from you now?', he thinks sarcastically as he trudges down the hall.<br/>'How does it feel to know you're going to be a father? And the mother has to die?' He punches the wall as he gets to Erwin's quarters. He needs to calm down, and acknowledging this; takes a deep breath before knocking.<br/>"Enter."<br/>'Let's see what your brilliant mind can come up with, Erwin.'<br/>He closes the door behind him with a bang.<br/>.....<br/>The mess hall is crowded as usual, and even noisier. Wasu's eyes dart back and forth quickly with fear, nostrils flaring in an attempt to gather all the information crowding around him. He can smell more than one titan shifter in the room... who? It's so hard to tell with all the people and noise. He backs away further, causing an exasperated sigh from Kia.<br/>"There are shifters in this room Kia, I do not like it.", he whines; and jumps as an angry looking boy yells at the boy across the table from him. Kia nods in their direction briefly, before taking Wasu's hand.<br/>"There is only one. That would be Eren. Come." She tugs him gently in the direction of the chow line, and grabs a tray for them both before leading him to a quiet, empty table.<br/>"Kia, I swear I smell more than one. I-"<br/>The scent of shifter grows stronger as Eren seats himself next to Wasu, along with a girl who reminds him vaguely of Levi, and an introspective looking youth with blond hair.<br/>"I think I've had my fill of Jean for one day." Eren groans, and then looks at Wasu curiously. "Who's your friend, Miss Kia?"<br/>Wasu is currently looking at Eren with wide eyes and sniffing, flaring nostrils. She kicks him under the table, and then turns to Eren with a smile.<br/>"Wasu here is my cousin. Do say hello.", she says as she gives Wasu another kick under the table.<br/>"Hello." He mutters sullenly, and continues to sniff the air around the unfortunate Eren. Awkward silence ensues.<br/>"So you're from beyond the walls, too? I bet it's nice! What's it like?" The blond boy has decided to break the silence, and poses the question with great interest.<br/>"I-"<br/>A tray crashes to the floor amidst scattered applause, and the noise is too much. With a sharp cry, Wasu bolts for the door.<br/>"I am so sorry, you guys." With that, Kia runs out after the boy.<br/>.......<br/>"A sacrifice? Every 100 years?"<br/>Levi looks up at the question, realizing he was lost in thought. How much time has gone by? <br/>"This is what was told to me by Wasu."<br/>"This Wasu, is he here now?" Erwin stands up, signaling the meeting at a close.<br/>He nods and gives a reluctant sigh, standing up as well. "As far as I know, yes. Kia is sending him back for more information. He will filter it back to me."<br/>"Do you think we should put this expedition off?"<br/>"No. But I want her here where it's safe. She can't come with us."<br/>"We will figure out a way to get the information we need, and protect her as well, Levi. Don't worry."<br/>But he's worried alright, more worried than he has ever been in his life.<br/>......<br/>"What is WRONG with you?" Kia is storming down the hall with a confused Wasu in tow. "Not everyone knows that we are of wolves!"<br/>"But Kia!" His round, scared eyes stare up at her. "He unsettles me! Eli baltuti ima'idu mituti! I see it in his eyes!" (Dead Will Be More Numerous Than the Living) <br/>She gets down on her knees then to face him, stroking a stray lock of raven black hair from his forehead.<br/>"You truly see this? I shall tell Levi, but you must be gone. Go back, and send us your messages."<br/>He looks down then, a single tear tracking down his cheek.<br/>"I wanted to say goodbye to Levi."<br/>"He will know", she smiles softly at the boy. "He will know. Now go."<br/>He's out the window and prowling the rooftops a moment later.<br/>......<br/>Near Dawn:<br/>He's bounding playfully through the tall meadow grass that borders their territory, and blissfully unaware of the eyes that follow him from the bushes to his right. Unaware, that is until the giant paw slams him to the ground, and the snarling face of his alpha looms into vision.<br/>"Where have you been, young one? You smell of humans."<br/>He made every effort to mask the scent on his way back, but apparently his efforts were not completely successful. Hopefully enough to at least mask the scents of Levi, and most importantly Kia.<br/>"I wanted to see if I could make contact with Kia! Convince her to come home! She is with child, she should be with us!", he growls, allowing a hint of disgust to creep into his voice. The paw leaves his throat, and he jumps up; shaking his pelt vigorously.<br/>"And?" <br/>"Nothing. Only Levi's thoughts. Somehow I could not break through to him either. What has gone wrong?"<br/>No answer comes from Ahu, merely a sneer as he turns to the forest. He does not see Wasu's shrewd hateful glare as he follows.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Waxing Gibbous, Part Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You were born on a blood moon. What is to come cannot be avoided, I thought my sacrifice would stop it. I was wrong."<br/>Kia turns quickly, a look of joy and sorrow etched on her face.</p><p>"Grand Dame!"</p><p>Her scent, and the strength of her hug is too much. She bursts into tears. They sit silent in the clearing for what feels like a blessed eternity before Grand Dame speaks again.</p><p>"I thought the walls would protect you from what is to come. That if you left, this curse would not hold. I thought that my death would negate the ritual tied to your fate. Again, I was wrong. I am so sorry Kia. For everything."<br/>Lulled by the soft feel of Grand Dame's fingers stroking through her hair, Kia closes her eyes; a solitary tear tracking down her cheek.</p><p>"Is this the only way?"</p><p>"Your path has been laid out from the first, my Kia. I did not however, foresee love. I did not see him coming. Despite this, heartbreak is inevitable. Your child will also be born on the blood moon."</p><p>Her voice and her presence fades, leaving Kia alone in the middle of the clearing.<br/>......</p><p>"You've grown."</p><p>Wasu looks back calmly at the man who has entered the clearing, half expecting his arrival. He has grown, this is true. His black coat sits glossy and thick over taut muscle. Still not as big as Ahu or Kia, he is distinctly larger nonetheless.</p><p>"I do not know what to do, Levi. With every passing day the dread sits heavier and heavier within me; a seed bearing bitter fruit."<br/>Finding a log off to the side of the clearing, Levi has a seat and looks up at the moon; her near full visage seeming menacing as she peeks through the trees.</p><p>"I'm going to lose her aren't I?" The despair in his voice is heartbreaking, and Wasu's gaze softens in sympathy. He trots over to sit at Levi's feet.</p><p>"If there is a way to be found, I will find it Levi. I do not wish to lose her either."</p><p>"Ahu? Any word?", Levi asks as he reached down to stroke the wolf's ears.</p><p>"Nothing. I feel he has grown suspicious of me. If he is planning something, I have no inkling as to what it is or where he is conducting his meetings."</p><p>"Keep trying. Our expedition is only days away."</p><p>"I will."<br/>The clearing fades, and Levi awakens to the sound of his love's tears.<br/>.....</p><p>The clearing is active tonight, with several wolves milling about impatiently. As he enters, one of the wolves bounds up to him; barking impatiently.</p><p>"There you are! Ahu ordered a patrol of the surrounding territory. You are to accompany."</p><p>Wasu looks to his den mate in confusion. "Surrounding? Has anything been scented?"</p><p>"Nothing as of yet. Ahu merely wants to look at options for expanding our territory. Come."<br/>Wasu joins the pack as they head out of the woods and into the surrounding area. No scent greets them other than the occasional prey animal, and the fishy aroma of the stream.<br/>Nervously, Wasu continues to scout. The fact that every pack mate who is out tonight is loyal to Ahu has not escaped his attention.<br/>All loyal except for him......</p><p>Pack telepathy isn't working right now, either. He's tried to get a glimpse of the thoughts of those around him to no avail. It seems that they have all closed their thoughts off to him. Why?</p><p>The dread has coalesced into something heavier. All out terror. Looking left then right, Wasu slowly backs towards their territory; so far off now the treetops are barely visible.</p><p>'They led me here deliberately.', is his last thought before he's pounced upon. The last thing he sees or feels is several sets of teeth and claws set upon him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Full Moon, Night One: Part Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wasu awakens to burning pain and a weakness he has never felt. Unfamiliar scents wash over him, and he sniffs weakly, trying to get his bearings.<br/>Ah yes, he remembers now. The betrayal of his brothers. They have left him to die it seems. His first several attempts to stand end in failure, and he gives up for a moment, staring at the near dusk sky.<br/>"I have been lying here for almost a full day..." His musing jolts him to his feet with a groan. Is Kia well? Levi? It is still too early to connect with Levi, he would not yet be asleep. Giving his fur a stiff shake, he slowly makes his way in what he hopes is the right direction. His senses are too muddled to be of any real help at the moment, so he follows the stream; hoping for at least a fish. He feels he hasn't eaten in days. He needs to reach the walls. There is no other real option for him.<br/>Looking up at the near full moon, his pace quickens despite the pain.<br/>He's running out of time.<br/>.....<br/>"We'll be back in three days time.", Levi reassures Kia for the fifth time.<br/>"You hope."<br/>He sighs and kisses the tip of her nose, and then bends to place a kiss on her belly. Straightening up, he gives her one last kiss before mounting his horse.<br/>"Stay in the barracks. I'm troubled by the lack of communication from Wasu."<br/>"As am I."<br/>The troops move out, leaving Kia to watch with worry and sadness. <br/>"Hey!" <br/>Levi turns to look back, letting the image of his love burn into his mind.<br/>"I love you."<br/>He smiles.<br/>"I love you too."<br/>The gates are opening, and Levi and the rest of his small group pick up the pace, leaving a trail of dust amidst thundering hooves. No one sees the cloaked figure that slips in, and darts behind a nearby building.<br/>With a heavy heart, Kia walks back to the barracks. She just makes it in the door when a heavy hand covers her mouth.<br/>"Hello Kia."<br/>Ahu.<br/>......<br/>'I must have gotten turned around. This doesn't look familiar at all.' Rock and a heady earth scent surround Wasu as he explores the area in question. Up in the distance lies a gaping crevasse in what appears to a cave.<br/>The sounds of whispering pricks at his ears and curious, he heads towards the sound. Maybe this will be a safe place to rest. The open fields of the surrounding unknown territory leave him feeling exposed and uncomfortable.<br/>The darkness of the cave startles him, and he steps forth hesitantly. Night vision is of no use here, and the dry scent of rock gives nothing away regarding any denizens of this cave. Then why the whispering? Some of the voices sound vaguely familiar, and he realizes soon that one such voice is Grand Dame's. Focusing on this, he continues forward.<br/>Eventually he finds himself in a large cavern, devoid of anything distinguishing save for the light coming through from a hole above him. The near full moon sits perfectly above, bathing him in silvery light.<br/>Mesmerized, he drops to his belly and closes his eyes; listening to the whispering voices coalesce into one.<br/>"Ina bit ina ur munaggiru salmat qaqqadi. Tebu sarratum tug alka eridu."<br/>(The house of the wolf denounces mankind. Remove false garment, come home.)<br/>His ancestors surround him, and he falls into a comforting sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Full Moon, Night Two: Part Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wolves have been harrying them constantly since they left. Having no fear of the titans, they would dodge and weave amongst the towering giants to nip at the heels of the horses. Several soldiers had to be sent back in carts due to the losses of their horses.<br/>"Too bad Kia couldn't come. She could use that scream of hers and send the titans away. Then all we would have to worry about are wolves.", Hanji muses as she packs up her tent that morning.<br/>Levi says nothing, only giving an anxious shrug.<br/>"It's too bad I couldn't experiment with that talent of hers."<br/>"You talk as if we'll never see her again. Stop."<br/>Levi turns from her sympathetic gaze and packs his horse. He's been thinking just that, and the pain of it is like a tidal wave.<br/>'Just a couple more nights and I'll be home, love. I'll be home.'<br/>.....<br/>"I can't believe you are doing this, Ahu! Why?"<br/>They have just gotten back to the clearing, and the dusk sits heavy in the clearing. Wolves surround the perimeter; and she has no means to escape.<br/>"I must do what is the best interest of our people. If that means choosing over a pack mate.... so be it."<br/>"And the life of my child?"<br/>"It's an outsider! It's father is an outsider! It has no business in-"<br/>His words are cut short by Kia's scream of pain. She crumples to the ground, and Ahu smiles in understanding.<br/>"It is blood moon borne. Of course, I could sacrifice it instead of you...."<br/>The labor pains begin.<br/>.....<br/>"Kima Parsi Labiruti"  (Treat Her In Accordance With the Ancient Rites)<br/>"Uri nanna damu, eteru ina ul." (Blood Moon Child, save the clan)   <br/>"Faster!" Levi cries, spurring his horse ahead. Hanji rides up, shouting over the sound of pounding hooves.<br/>"Levi, what's wrong?"<br/>"They have her. They have Kia, and I'm going to kill them all."<br/>.....<br/>"Annu mahqlu, lapan sen. Isten damu." (This offering before you. First child.) <br/>The words go on in a haze as the pain sears through her. Fire burns in her abdomen, and she feels ripped apart. With one last fierce scream, Kia brings forth life....<br/>.... but she also brings titans.<br/>"Fuck!" Scanning the clearing quickly, Levi runs forth. "Take care of the titans first. I'm going for Kia."<br/>The soldiers spread out at his words and join the fray. He spots her almost immediately, at the back edge of the clearing and holding a small bundle. With a growl of determination he moves quicker, but is hit from the side and brought down.<br/>He rolls quickly to his feet and stands face to face with Ahu.<br/>......<br/>"Alaku. Adannu sube'u arhis...." (Go. Time rushes quickly....)<br/>Wasu yelps and awakens quickly, bounding from the ancestral cave. His wounds have healed considerably thanks to Grand Dame, and he's been dreaming. Dreaming of salvation for his people. With a quick prayer to Inanna, he heads towards home; racing against time.<br/>......<br/>"I'm suprised you have not changed. Do the titans not avoid your wolf form?", Levi asks as he circles and eyes the man before him warily. Blood cascades down the side of his head, and his right eye is slightly puffed; slightly distorting the image.<br/>Ahu has received an equal amount of damage, but gives him a toothy grin. "Sadly, no one can change in the scared grove this night. At least until either your brat or Kia dies...." He feints at Levi, and then swoops in low as the man jumps back. "She knows. Do you not see the understanding on her face?"<br/>Bodies lie strewn around the clearing. Both soldiers and her clan alike. So much pain, and so much death. She can see Levi and Ahu, grappling towards the center of the clearing. They roll in a heap, both gravely injured. A pack-mate, struggling in the grasp of a titan. Screams of pain and denial. She can change this. She knows this now.<br/>"Alka eridu, damu. Sittu ina ina bit abame."  (Come home, child. Rest in the house of elders)<br/>"I understand.", she whispers. She looks up one last time at the man she loves, before raising her gaze to the blood-tinged moon.<br/>"Levi! Me arammu sen!" (Levi, I love you)<br/>She crumples in a protective heap over her wailing child, and knows no more. Ahu turns his grinning visage to Levi.<br/>"Game on."<br/>He's on the man in an instant, snarling and attacking with relentless tooth and claw.<br/>......<br/>Wasu had only entered the clearing when Kia breathed her last, and his resolve becomes ever more firm. Grief and anger fuel his charge, and he heads straight for Ahu; bowling the older wolf over and off of Levi. They circle each other warily.<br/>"I challenge you for the right to lead."<br/>Ahu chuckles at the smaller wolf, clearly not afraid.<br/>"You?" With a snort of derision he turns his back. Wasu pounces, clamping his teeth into Ahu's scruff. They go down in a heap, but both are up and circling again.<br/>"I challenge you for the right to lead."<br/>"So be it."<br/>The entirety of the clearing stands silent and watching as they battle it out. Wasu, though smaller fights with brilliance; using his size to his advantage. Ahu's strength however, soon has him stumbling in pain and exhaustion. Levi takes the opportunity to make his way to Kia. Removing his cloak, he picks up the child lying with her and holds it close.<br/>His eyes, her mouth and nose. His beautiful child, Kuchel.<br/>"Should we not help?" Hanji asks, kneeling down beside him.<br/>"No. This is Wasu's battle." He looks across the clearing to the battling wolves. "Come on, kid. You've got this."<br/>He stumbles back, bleeding from countless wounds; but Ahu is not faring well either. Crouching low with his belly brushing the earth, he waits for the inevitable pounce.<br/>Now!<br/>He springs upward, clamping his teeth in Ahu's neck. As they both hit the ground, he clamps down harder; crushing Ahu's windpipe with a sickening crack. He yips in pain and goes limp, and Wasu reverts to human form.<br/>Raising his head to the sky, he shouts for all to hear. "From this day forth, we embrace the wolf. No longer shall we bear human form! Let it be so!"<br/>"Let it be so.", his pack repeats as they transform one by one and exit the clearing with joyful howls. He turns to Levi then and sighs, placing his child-like hand on the man's shoulder.<br/>"My people are free, and the curse no longer holds. I only wish I had gotten here sooner."<br/>"I still would have lost her."<br/>"But she would be alive. Give me the child Levi, she belongs to the pack." The gentleness in his eyes decides Levi, and he hands her over.<br/>"Her name is Kuchel."<br/>Wasu smiles. "A beautiful name. Peace be with you, Levi." He turns away then, and disappears through densely packed trees.<br/>"Let's go home, Levi.", Hanji says as they turn away; and the clouds cover the moon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He sits on the roof, as he has every night since. Tea in hand, he stares up at the night time sky; silently speaking to the moon.<br/>He doesn't pay any mind to the person who comes to sit beside him. He only stares upwards, lost in his thoughts. It goes on like this for some time, before Levi finally speaks.<br/>"I couldn't save her, Erwin."<br/>With a look of sympathy, Erwin places a hand briefly on his shoulder.<br/>"No regrets, Levi."<br/>Levi laughs bitterly. "No regrets. I want to sleep now, Erwin." He says nothing more, and rolls over; pulling his blanket over him.<br/>"Out here? On the roof?"<br/>Levi smiles. "Right here."<br/>As his eyes drift shut, the moon whispers lovingly:<br/>"Darisam" (forever)<br/>......<br/>He's in the clearing, moon overhead shining brightly through the trees. The bushes to his right rustle, and Wasu comes into view; a small pup at his heels.<br/>Grey fur silvered by moonlight, she bounces playfully into the clearing; stopping to give him a curious look. Her inquisitive blue eyes shine up at him.<br/>"You smell funny.", she says and gives him a quick sniff.<br/>"So do you."<br/>"You also smell familiar. Who are you?"<br/>He smiles. "A friend."<br/>"Great!" She gives an excited bounce, and then bows playfully. "Play with me!"<br/>Levi spends the rest of the night playing with his lost daughter in the moonlight.<br/>Darisam.</p><p>The End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>